


If You Only Knew, Sweetheart

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kiss, F/M, Fluff, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: You don't really work well with other hunters...that is until you met the Winchesters. You eventually fell in love with the bow-legged Dean Winchester.You had finally got to go on a solo hunt, much to Dean's dislike and when you come home you find a very, very drunk Dean...





	If You Only Knew, Sweetheart

There was a time in your life that you swore you wouldn't work with any other hunters. They never listened, and you worked better alone anyway. That is until you met the Winchester boys. They were a match made in heaven, they worked well together, always had a plan. You ended up being on the same case together and figuring they had it covered, you went to leave but the older one, Dean, insisted that you stayed to help. They definitely needed the extra help, seeing as the Vamp den was more than they had ever encountered. But when you saw how effortlessly they worked with you, always having a plan and mostly sticking to it, you didn't regret teaming with them.

Ever since that hunt with Sam and Dean, you had teamed up with them quite a bit. Eventually, you started teaming up with them, not because the three of you made a good team, but because you've fallen for the bow-legged Winchester. There was something about Dean, between his charming demeanor and the way he cares for his brother, you fell completely and utterly in love with him. You were pretty sure that he didn't have the same feelings for you as you did him but that was just something you had to deal with.

After a few years of hunting with the boys, they eventually asked you to move into their bunker. It was amazing there. It was stockpiled with lore and weapons, and it even had an actual kitchen. It was perfect for when you were in the mood for cooking, especially if you wanted to impress Dean with your pie making skills.

Eventually, you wanted to get back to hunting on your own. It's not because you didn't want to work with the boys; it was because every time you did, Dean would get hurt trying to save you. As sweet as it all was, you didn't need to be saved. You've been hunting on your own for as long as you can remember and you can handle yourself. It wasn't until the day that you went on a solo hunt and came back to find Dean drunker than you've seen him in a while that you figured out the reason as to why he thought you needed saving.

You walked through the bunker doors, blood and dirt covering your clothes. You let out a sigh of relief, you were finally back home. You walked down the stairs and threw your duffle bag next to the base and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Your hand was on the handle of the bathroom when you heard footsteps headed towards you. You looked up and saw Dean, completely inebriated and holding a full glass of some clear liquid, most likely your vodka you kept stashed away. When he got to you, he stopped close enough to you that you could smell the alcohol on him. "Y/n, You're back! God, I missed you."

You quirked an eyebrow at the man. "How drunk are you, Winchester?" Dean looked down at his glass before looking back up at you with a lopsided grin. "Very. This stuff is great." He went to take a squig of his drink before you took it from his hands, earning a pout from the drunken man.

"Pretty sure you've had enough of that. You're already going to have the worst hangover tomorrow, don't want to make it worse." Dean stared down at you and lifted his hand to your face. You moved away for a moment, unsure as to what he was going to do until he cupped your face and lightly rubbed your cheek with his thumb. Your heart was beating fast in your chest as you stared into the green orbs that were slightly cloudy due to the amount of alcohol he had, but there was something else there. "You're beautiful." Your eyes grew wide as your heart skipped a beat. Sure, Dean and you had been flirting but this was different, it felt different.

"You're drunk, Dean. Now I really would like to take a shower and get the hunt's grime off me." You turned to the door, ready to open it when he cupped your other cheek and turned your face to his.

"I may be drunk, Darlin', but I'm being serious. You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid my eyes on." When you reached up and cupped his face with your free hand, Dean instinctively closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. "Dean..." His eyes fluttered open and looked down at you as you smiled, a warmth spreading through your body as he brought his forehead down on yours. "If you only knew, sweetheart." You watched as his eyes traveled down to your lips as they parted slightly. "Knew what, Dean?" Your voice was low, barely a whisper but you knew he could hear you.

Dean didn't say anything as he closed the space between you, his lips fitting perfectly with yours like was the final piece to a puzzle. Your hand slid to his hair as you deepened the kiss, while the one with the glass rested on his shoulder and you smiled. Dean let out a groan when his hands slid to your waist to pull your body closer.

Remembering that he was completely intoxicated, you pulled away, his body instinctively moving to capture your lips again. His eyes remained closed as the two of you stood there. His lips were parted and his freckled cheeks were dusted pink. "Dean." He blinked a few times before focusing on you. "I really would like to take my shower." Your breath caught in your throat, making it hard to speak. You had been waiting for this moment for so long, but not while you were filthy and covered in God knows what.

Dean let out a laugh which made you smile. You watched as his eyes crinkled at the corners, loving how beautiful this man was. "Never heard a woman say that after I kiss them before." You rolled your eyes at Dean and pushed him away slightly but you couldn't help the short laugh and the smile on your face. He leaned down and kissed you again, this time a short one. "Don't keep me waiting, princess." He pulled away and walked backward, pulling the drink from your hand and almost tripping as he turned to head into his room. You watched as he swallowed down the rest of the drink and stumbled into his room. You let out a breath as you walked into the bathroom, your head swimming from the kiss.

When you were finished with your shower, you walked to your room wrapped in a towel. When you passed by Dean's room, you saw him smiling widely with his headphones on. You watched as his head bobbed to the music. You continued your walk to your room, your lips tingling at the memory of him kissing you. When you got to your door, you quickly closed it behind you and pulled on a pair of panties, shorts and a tank top before briskly walking to Dean's room. Your heart started beating fast as you came closer.

You let out a breath of confidence as you walked in, his eyes flicking to yours as he smiled. You closed the door behind you and climbed on the bed in between his legs. Dean pulled his headphones down around his neck and before he could say a word, your lips were on his. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer as you deepened the kiss. Your hands balled up in his shirt as they rested against his chest, trying to pull the man closer to you. If you could stay like this with Dean forever, you would but unfortunately, you had to breathe. You reluctantly pulled away, your bottom lip still caught between Dean's before he let it go. The two of you breathed heavily as you stared into each other's eyes.

It was Dean who laughed first. It started out as a low chuckle in his chest that eventually traveled up to his eyes. Since his laughter was contagious, you eventually joined in, rolling off and next to his body. You couldn't believe that this was happening. After all these years, pining over the man, you were finally here. Smiling widely, you pulled yourself up to rest your head on his chest, his arm pulling you closer. You looked up to see Dean smiling down at you. Even though he was drunk, you could see the genuine care for you in his eyes. You closed your eyes as you pulled yourself as close as you could to him, listening to his heartbeat in his chest as the fatigue of the hunt finally catching up with you. You were almost asleep when he spoke, leaving a smile on your face as you drifted off. "I love you, y/n."


End file.
